


Back to the Start

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: For Osamu, Yuma Kuga is the most important person in his life. And Osamu doesn't want that to change - so he isn't going to risk their friendship.Well, Yuma wasn't always the most patient person in the world.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic (ever), and I hope you enjoy! =3=

  
In a flash Kuga leaps, twisting through the air so fast Osamu's eyes barely register the fact that he moved at all. The Bamster cracks, sliced cleanly in half, spilling Trion everywhere. Gasps of astonishment and disbelief fill the room, and Osamu feels his chest swell with a bit of pride. _That's my Yuma, he can kick your asses without batting an eye._  
  
Yuma turns and smiles at him, and Osamu's heart feels like it's being cleaved in two. Because he's not supposed to feel these things, they're just supposed to friends, there's no way Yuma thinks of it any other way.  
  
For just a moment Osamu let's himself hope, he floats off into fantasy land and in it, he and Yuma, they're holding hands. Yuma's pointing and laughing at something he sees, something he's never seen before. And Osamu laughs too and tells Yuma exactly what it is, and he'll wear his stupid duck face as he nods along.  
  
"Osamu? Are you ok?" Yuma's voice startles him, and Osamu shakes free of the daydream. Looking down at those red eyes, Osamu thinks about telling Yuma right there, how proud he is - NOT a love confession. Yuma would never understand, and it'd just ruin their friendship - Osamu is sure...  
  
"Y-yeah!" Sweat drips down Osamu's brow and Yuma's face says he doesn't believe him. That, and Yuma can tell when people are lying to him. So imagine Osamu's surprise when Yuma shrugs, and motions for Osamu to follow him.  
  
He stumbles behind Yuma, his feet tripping over one another. _Yuma would never be this clumsy,_ Osamu thinks bitterly, _why would he ever like someone as clumsy and in-adept at fighting as me?_ "W-where are we going Kuga?" Out loud Osamu still calls him this, out of respect. And not wanting to say Yuma with the passion he does in his head.  
  
Yuma smiles slightly and just motions again. "C'mon Osamu, it's a surprise - to celebrate our future team!" He's walking again and Osamu has to run a bit to catch up.  
  
So this is what he means. Dinner with Chika and the two of them. Maybe the others at Tamakoma Branch too, or maybe not. Osamu wonders where they are going to eat, and if Yuma will make those adorable faces he always reveals whenever he eats something new.  
  
It takes Osamu a bit to recognize the path they are taking, the one from what seemed like ages ago. "Kuga," Osamu's voice is stern, but also amused, "you know we aren't supposed to be in the Forbidden Zone..."  
  
Yuma just sighs and glances at him, flicking away his gaze just as quick. "Osamu, we're both Border Agents, yes? So it's ok, right?"  
  
Osamu can see the genuine question in Yuma's eyes, but also the playful teasing. Osamu's sigh echoes his. "Alright, I guess it's ok..."  
  
Yuma's smile shoots a bolt of electricity down Osamu's spine and he finds himself grinning back like an idiot with nothing better to do. Quickly he tones down the smile before Yuma sees it and tries his best to steady his racing heart.  
  
The crater seems even bigger than Osamu remembers it, shattered Bamster remains lying at the bottom. That day they'd been smoking, now they are still and cold.  
  
"Osamu,"  
  
He turns to face Yuma, away from the hole.  
  
"Here!" In his out-stretched hand is a small paper bag, steam drifting out of the top."I hope you like it!"  
  
Osamu tries to push back the blush he can feel crawling up his neck and takes the bag. His hand brushes against Yuma's and Osamu shivers, not because Yuma's hand is cold but because if not for his eyes he wouldn't think it was there at all. It's not hot, not cold, just smooth and just... there. Like it has no other purpose. Secretly Osamu hopes that someday it's purpose will be intertwined with his own but that's more fantasies...  
  
Inside the paper bag is steaming bun and a small pat of butter. Beneath that a sealed bowl of ramen, fogged up and hot to the touch. Osamu can feel the smile spreading across his face uncontrollably but he doesn't really care because this looks amazing. And bonus - the hot food can excuse his red face for him.  
  
Yuma almost looks like he's scuffing his feet, a sheepish, nervous look on his face. "I didn't know whether or not you'd like the food, but I thought we could celebrate here? Together at the place we first really met?"  
  
It must be his imagination, because Osamu almost thinks that the tips of Yuma's ears are turning red, but he's almost 100% sure Yuma can't blush in his Trion body. Also why would he be blushing? Osamu brushes off the image as just another fantasy he wants to be real. "Thank you so much Yuma!" Osamu's still grinning like a dope. "It looks really good!"  
  
Crap. He just called him Yuma. What will Yuma think of him? That if someone buys him food, they deserve Osamu's respect? That this is what decided they were official friends? Osamu can't look at Yuma directly, so instead he reaches into the bag, pulling out the food to occupy himself. He slides his gaze over to Yuma, noticing that his smile is wider, and it looks like his whole face is glowing from happiness.  
  
Osamu pulls his chopsticks apart and peels off the lid, the steam billowing out and enveloping his face. Said steam prevents Osamu from seeing what happens next, but he hears a little thud and the splashing of liquid. Yuma's standing there with a completely bewildered look on his face. Lying on the ground is his own bowl of ramen - upside own. Broth seeps into the dry dirt staining it dark.  
  
Yuma stares at the bowl, as if willing the noodles to shake off the dirt and fly back into the bowl. "Oh no..." Osamu whispers, and Yuma just nods. He's still holding his chopsticks, not even separated yet.  
  
"H-hey Yuma! You can share with me!" the reassurance is impulsive, at least that's what Osamu is telling himself because there is NO other reason for him to want to share his food.  
  
Gratitude and welcoming surprise. Those are the emotions written across Yuma's adorable face. "Really Osamu?" His duck face appears, "I'm really hungry, so thanks for sharing!" He plops down on the crumbling wall beside Osamu.  
  
_Snap_. Yuma's chopsticks break unevenly, one taking the entire top half of the other chopstick, and Osamu can't help but laugh. Yuma giggles along with him and Osamu can feel himself blushing. Yuma's just so cute it's getting so hard to even be around him and act... normal. Like before Osamu started feeling this way every time he saw him.  
  
Osamu quickly takes a bite, to stuff his mouth, so he doesn't have to say anything. Wielding his misshapen chopsticks, Yuma takes a bite as well. Sure enough his face disappears into pure bliss as soon as the food hits his tongue. Osamu laughs and Yuma opens his eyes, surprised.  
  
"Hey Osamu," he swallows before continuing, "Thank you."  
  
He laughs again, "I'm happy to share with you Yuma, you did buy this for me, it's only right!"  
  
"No..." Yuma pauses, though Osamu can't tell why. "Thanks for everything. Not turning me in as a Neighbor, teaching me about Japan, helping me get into Border..." Ah. So that's what he means.  
  
Osamu can't even imagine what would have happened if he'd turned Yuma into Border. He would've had to fight, he could've gotten hurt, they could have - they could have killed him... Osamu's expression must be in somewhat of a grimace because Yuma asks him if he's okay.  
  
"Yeah sorry I just -" It's hard to continue, but Osamu decides to tell at least this truth. "I was thinking what would have happened if I'd turned you in... You would've gotten hurt or...." he chokes on the last word, surprised to find tears springing up in his eyes.  
  
Yuma looks worried, an expression you rarely see on his face. But right now he looks so scared at Osamu's sudden tears that Osamu can't help but smile.

"Osamu... you know how I feel then?"  
  
Osamu looks up, confused as to what Yuma's talking about. "Every time you run right into a fight, even when the odds are against you, and though you might die... you still run in." Yuma's voice broke a little Osamu thinks, but Yuma's voice doesn't just...break. Stupid head always imagining things. "And I admire you so much at the same time, for how much you care."  
  
Looking Yuma in the eyes kind of always stops Osamu's heart, before his brain sluggishly reminds it to keep beating. So when he does now and see them looking right at him, Osamu immediately looks away, because avoiding eye contact is best in these situations.

"Oh." Osamu's throat is dry and his voice a squeak.  
  
Trying to find something to do, Osamu sets the now empty ramen bowl in between them, near their feet. The bread with butter is next and Osamu is pretty sure he make the same faces Yuma does when he eats it.  
  
Osamu is staring off into space, thinking about the very first time he saw Yuma's eyes when,"Osamu..."  
  
Osamu turns to him, ready to ask what he needs. His mouth is already half open, about to ask the question, when Osamu registers how close Yuma is. How close his face is to Osamu's own. He's staring right into Yuma's bright red eyes and then suddenly he's not because Yuma's eyes are closed and then his are too. Because Yuma's mouth is on his, soft and smooth. And when he realizes Osamu isn't pulling away he kisses harder, deeper. Osamu's mouth was already half open, and Yuma's tongue welcomes the part in his lips. At first Osamu is frozen, but that really doesn't last. Because suddenly he's kissing Yuma back, and his mouth is open, and Yuma tastes like ramen and spices and warmth. Osamu's surprised by the warmth Yuma's mouth holds, when the rest of him holds so little. He didn't know you could taste warmth.  
  
And he's not really sure who pulls away first but Osamu is almost glad because he was running out of air. Osamu can tell his entire face is flushed but at the moment he doesn't really mind, because he's looking at Yuma. Yuma's smiling, glowing. Now Osamu sees that it wasn't his imagination, that Yuma's ears are red, that he's blushing.  
  
Arms wrap around Osamu, a small embrace, but tight, full of love... And now it's finally hitting him, the shock of the situation. He just kissed Yuma Kuga. Osamu's cheeks are bright red, and now he's stuttering so much even he can't understand himself.  
  
Yuma laughs and leans into him. "Thank you Osamu, for absolutely everything."  
  
He wants to tell Yuma that he'd do anything for him, but that'd be cheesy. Instead Osamu hugs him back and closes his eyes, wanting to freeze this moment in time.

Osamu and the person he loves, together.

Back where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Yuma's ramen though T^T


End file.
